Gone With the Wind
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: Some people never really know how good their friends are until they're gone with the wind. This was the case for Tawni. One-Shot


**Hey, I just wanted to post one last thing before it was 2011! I had written this a while ago, but only found it just now. This is different from what I usually write, and I'm not sure how much I like it. Also, the bolded letters reveal a message. This was more of a way for me to vent by writing, so it's got a message. If this gives you a new perspective on anything, I'll feel as though I've done my job. **

**Disclaimer: For one of my New Year's resolutions, I put down "Get SWAC rights." This means I do not own it now, so the characters are not mine. Nor is anything else except the plot. **

When Tawni was younger she **g**ot a purple hat.

(It was her favorite thing.)

It was her thirteenth birthday. It was also the day she got accepted on S**o** Random. What could go wro**n**g?

In a word, a lot.

She started out with no fri**e**nds.

This reminded her of when she was in Kindergarten, and all of her so called "friends" turned on her.

She was **b**ullied, and no on**e** stood up **f**or her.

Her parents were never there.

She was al**o**ne.

The blonde began to cry.

No one wanted he**r**.

Because really, what was one purple-hatted girl, nothing less, nothing more.

Over time, some new kids cam**e** on.

She liked them. The**y** were nice. They were her friends.

She hadn't said that in a while.

Then came S**o**nny. This was also the year she got a blue necklace.

She loved this necklace.

She wore it everywhere. It was her source of comfort.

J**u**st like the hat.

Sonny became her best friend. She did anything for Sonny. She trusted her.

Then Sonny got a boyfriend.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

He was more trouble than he was worth.

Sonny made him better. She got less trustworthy.

It seemed that everything she told him not to do, she did.

Sonny almost started cheating on Chad. It was terrible.

She didn't **k**now her own best friend anymore.

Sonny would take all her anger out on Tawni.

"Tawni, why do you expect me to take out your trash? You have two legs that aren't broke**n**. Use them!"

"Don't ever joke about being in love, ever. You never will be in love Tawni. Get used to it."

"Some days I wish I had never met you. Get a life, **o**r get out of mine."

**W**hat the hell did she do?

Then Tawni blew up at her. After that, they never talked.

The rest of her cast thought it was Tawni's fault. What could such an innocent girl like Sonny do?

Tawn**i** went and cried.

Into her hat.

She wasn'**t** loved**,**

Life would be better without her.

Because really, what was one purple ha**t**ed, blue necklaced girl, nothing less, nothing more?

Tawni was starting to become depressed.

What **h**ad happened over these years?

Hollyw**o**od wasn't what she thought it was going to be. It hadn't made life any easier at all. In fact, it made life wor**s**e.

Her par**e**nts were starting to hate her.

"Tawni, can you do anything right?"

"Tawni, get some publicity or we're going to disinherit you."

What the hell did she do?

After this Tawni yelled at her parents.

**F**or putting too much pressure on her.

For hating he**r**.

For never being there.

After that, she never really saw her parents. She knew they d**i**dn't care.

Because really, what's on**e** purple hatted, blue necklaced girl, nothing less, nothing more.

As she grew older, she got more publicity, but not i**n** a good way. She had some new nicknames.

Slut.

Asshole.

Not-worth-your-time.

What did she **d**o to deserve this?

**S**ure, she looked like she was, but she just wanted some friends.

Being nice didn't work.

Being bossy but kind didn't **w**ork.

Would this?

So far, all sh**e** had done was had sex with five diffe**r**ent guys.

None of h**e**r friends were willing to listen.

She cursed, she screamed, she cried, she tried harder.

She got pregnan**t**, she screamed, she cried, she wished she was never born.

Because really, what's one purple hatted, blue necklaced slut, nothing less, nothing more.

The baby was bo**r**n. It was a girl. She didn't name it after anyone.

They all gave **u**p on her.

So she named it Samantha Elizab**e**th Hart. For short, she was Sammi.

Sammi brought a new light into her life**.** Sammi needed her. Sammi cared. Sammi was hers.

Sammi couldn't let her down.

Yet one day, she left Sammi with a sitter and went to a club. She loved her **d**aughter, but it was hard being a single working mother.

She needed a break. She went t**o** a club. She promised herself she would**n'**t get drunk.

**T**hat was before she saw her ex.

And Sonny.

She had heard about her breakup with Chad. **T**awni had known it.

Yet when Sonny saw **h**er, she just walked away, giving her the evil eye.

Her teenage years flashed before her eyes, like you would before you die.

Something in her snapped. She went to get a d**r**ink, knowing it would calm her down. She wouldn't get drunk.

But she did. And by the end of the night, she was pregnant again.

But she didn't know this until ab**o**ut a week later.

Sammi was upset about this. She didn't understand. Maybe it was better this way.

Sammi wanted to be an only child. She didn't **w**ant a sibling. The girl started to get upset.

"Mommy, I don't want the baby? Why did this happen?"

"Mommy, you missed my school breakfast for work! Why am I less important now?"

Sammi was always fine with this before. What was different now?

Now she wanted to go visit the grandparents she never knew. They didn't want to see Tawni, just her daughter.

When **T**awni came to pick her up, she cried. She didn't want to go home with her mom.

This **h**urt Tawni. She put on her necklace and cried.

Because really, what was one purple hatted, blue necklaced woman, nothing less, nothing more.

Her new child was a boy. She named him Jos**e**ph Murphy.

After no one.

Two years later, Sammi was better, and seven years old. She loved her **m**other again, and Joey loved his mother too.

Life w**a**s good.

Tawni started dating a guy named Jim. She really liked him. She thought that maybe they had a future.

Turns out, they didn't.

He killed her, one perfect night after she refused to have sex with him.

Strangled and beaten, she realized that this was the was the way she was going to die.

With one final punch, Ta**w**ni Hart took her last breath.

At the funeral, all of her previous friends came.

One of her kindergarten "friends" s**a**id she was sorry. She never should have done what she did. She wished she could say sorry to her when she was living.

Her parents apologized and broke down into tears right there on the stage.

Her daughter said she loved her mother, and that she wished she was here.

Lastly, Sonn**y** came up to speak.

"Tawni was always a great friend." She started**.**

"Always there for me, helping me every day. I didn't like s**o**me things she said about me changing, even though I was. I took my anger out on her, and it was wro**n**g. I only just realized now." Sonny start**e**d to cry and slammed her fist on the podium, furious at herself.

"How could I let a frien**d** so great slip from my grasp. Maybe it was deception that did this to me. But I fooled all my othe**r** friends with this mask. They thought she was crazy. I thought sh**e** deserved it. She never deserved any of this."

Sonny glanced over **a**t the body. Her face was pale, and her hair was li**m**p. Her hands were still empty and outstretched, just like she had died. It was only **2** in the afternoon, but Sonny felt drained enough for it to be 10. "You know the saying, you never know what you ha**d** until they're gone? That's how I feel. All the times she told me honestly I was being weird and wondered what was wrong, I thought she was a bitch. I wish I could say I was sor**r**y. I really do. I'll miss you Tawni, and even though I was so terrible to you, maybe in heaven you'll forgive me."

"I know a girl with hon**e**st intentions like you will go to heaven."

She walked off the stage to meet her friends. Together, they went to take a last look at the body. In her hands was a small piece of paper. It wasn't there before.

Sonny looked **a**t her friends. Curiously, she unfolded it and read aloud.

_Really, what's one kind hearted, loving, careful, purple hatted, blue necklaced FRIEND, nothing less, everything __**m**__ore._

**Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope your 2011 is amazing! Please review.**


End file.
